


Enough of a Challenge

by dawningjustice



Series: Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningjustice/pseuds/dawningjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles raises the gun to his own temple. "You want to stop a bullet, Erik? My life is now in your hands, just as you so wanted to put yours in mine."</p><p>Erik's eyes widen, and it would have been comical were the situation not so severe. "Charles, what the hell are you doing? Give me the gun," he says cautiously, his hand outstretched.</p><p>Charles takes a few more steps backwards. "What, is this not enough of a challenge for you? Is this scenario not to your liking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of a Challenge

"You're sure?" 

Charles shifts his feet, scanning Erik's face for any signs of hesitation. To his utter dismay, he finds none, and senses only confidence radiating from the older man in strong waves. _It's ironic_ _,_ Charles thinks, _for once Erik is the optimistic one_ , and that leaves Charles scowling at the gun currently aimed at his best friend.

"I'm sure," Erik replies immediately, looking far too elated for someone at gun point. A broad, eager grin is stretched stupidly across his face, and Charles steels himself in preparation.

He closes his eyes. "Right," he manages to say, and focuses on the weight in his hand, still shifting his feet back and forth restlessly. He blinks, takes a deep breath, and tightens his finger minutely before exhaling in defeat, letting his hand drop to his side. "No. No, I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend."

Impatience and exasperation flit across Erik's expression as he reaches for Charles' hand, the gun still clasped firmly to his palm. "Come on! You know I can deflect it, and you're always telling me to push myself."  He presses the barrel of the gun against his forehead, trapping Charles' hand between both of his. That dangerous grin is plastered once again to his face.

Charles rips the gun away immediately, breaking the contact between them. "If you know you can deflect it, then you're _not_ challenging yourself!" Charles snaps hotly. Sudden anger burns deep in his stomach.  _How can he ask this of me? How can he not understand?_

"Do you not have faith that I can do it?" Erik spits back just as vehemently, that smile finally vanishing. "If you have your doubts, Charles, then voice them!"

"Why are you so willing to take this risk?"

"Why can't you do this for me?"

 _Because I love you, you idiot!_ Charles wants to scream at him. Instead, he backs up a few steps, his temper making him feel reckless. He feels a twisted version of Erik's grin make its way across his face. "You know, maybe you're right. Perhaps I can shoot someone." Erik looks confused for a short moment until Charles raises the gun to his own temple. "You want to stop a bullet, Erik? My life is now in your hands, just as you so wanted to put yours in mine."

Erik's eyes widen, and it would have been comical were the situation not so severe. "Charles, what the hell are you doing? Give me the gun," he says cautiously, his hand outstretched.

Charles takes a few more steps backwards. "What, is this not enough of a challenge for you? Is this scenario not to your liking?"

"Absolutely not!" Erik snaps, looking downright panicked now. "It's different when it's my own life on the line!"

"How is it different? There's still a life in peril, still something beautiful that could be lost forever. Is this not what you wanted?" Charles glared furiously. "You said you can stop the bullet, Erik, and this is me proving that I have every faith in you. So, stop. The. Bullet."

Charles pulls the trigger before Erik can stop him. He feels the gun kick back against his palm, hears the bullet's release, and smells the faint scent of gunpowder, but Charles doesn't flinch in the slightest. He keeps his eyes locked on Erik's, takes in every detail as though it might be his last even though he's certain it won't be.

Everything happens very slowly.

Erik, his hand flying out in Charles' direction. Erik, his mouth opening to bellow a loud "No!" that reverberates around in Charles head. The sun glinting off of Erik's hair, brunette locks giving way to a ginger tint. The sheen of sweat still covering Erik's body from his earlier run and the stress that he is now under. The grey tracksuit that clings to Erik's body in criminal ways. Hears the bullet halt in it's tracks before even leaving the chamber of the gun. Charles experiences all of it as though in a trance, and he is brutally ripped from the moment as Erik's body collides with his own.

The gun goes flying, far farther than from regular inertia, so Charles highly suspects Erik has something to do with it. They hit the ground with a grunt from both of them, and Erik lands astride Charles, his body caging him against the ground. "What the _fuck_  were you _thinking?!_ " Erik yells.

Charles looks up at him defiantly, "I had thought it was fairly obvious. I couldn't bring myself to shoot you despite knowing you could prevent your own death, and you were adamant about proving your skills, so I provided us with the only remaining option."

Erik slams his hand against the ground next to Charles' head. " _Never_  do that again." He growls before pushing to his feet. Charles hastens to follow him as Erik begins to stalk towards the mansion.

"How were my actions any different that the ones you were asking me to perform?" Charles calls after him.

Erik turns around immediately, striding over to shove his nose close to Charles'. "Because it would've been my fault! Had I not been able to stop the bullet, the cost would have only been my own life. I cannot be the own who takes yours."

" _Only your life?_ That goes both ways, my friend, as I was the one pulling the trigger both times." Another thought occurs to Charles, and its weight hits him like that of a freight train. Erik was  _afraid,_ afraid of not being able to save Charles as he could not save his mother while she was gunned down by Shaw. The realization makes Charles stumble away from the older man, horrified with his own actions. "My God," he breathes, "my friend, I am so, so deeply sorry. I did not think-- my actions were entirely inexcusable--"

Erik reaches out and grips Charles arms hard, holding the professor up before the guilt makes him collapse. "Charles, calm down."

Charles looks up at him, misery swimming in his eyes at the pain he had no doubt caused his friend. He is so distraught that he fails to notice the sheer amount of relief and affection radiating off of Erik, or the way that they are standing drastically closer to each other. Erik leans down and crushes their mouths together, anger giving way to passion as Charles clings to him like a lifeline. Erik's hands slide up to tangle in Charles soft curls, and Charles locks his arms around Erik's trim waist. They kiss desperately, tongues brushing and twining, lips moving together perfectly; neither of them are getting enough air but neither are willing to break their connection.

They separate a mere inch when they inevitably must, but keep their foreheads touching and their arms around one another.

"You're enough of a challenge to handle as it is, I don't need any of your further provocation," Erik mutters. "And I _don't_ need you're protection." Charles knows it's merely part of his indifferent, untouchable facade, and the words that follow are what he truly means.

"I can't lose you too," Erik whispers, barely loud enough for either of them to hear, and Charles has to strain to do so. The statement holds far more vulnerability than Charles knows Erik has ever shown, and he is grateful that _he_ is the one Erik trusts to see it.

Charles murmurs his reply against Erik's mouth. "You will not, my love. I promise you that."


End file.
